


The Bodyguard

by bluebell_84



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Creepy Stalker, Creepy messages, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Stalking, Violence, also tagging gives me anxiety, no beta and not a native speaker so spelling and grammar is not perfect, some chapters might be very short, some graphic descriptions of violence to be expected, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebell_84/pseuds/bluebell_84
Summary: Sebastian comes to London for four months to work in theatre and his bodyguard is, unfortunately, very hot. Add a creepy stalker, a closeted actor, some drama, some heartbreak - and this is the story.I know this is as cliche as it gets, but I personally love this cliche! Also, my obsession with Sebastian is so high now that I need to write a fic about him... *shrugs*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo..... I promised myself I won't, and here I am again, writing fan fiction :D This one is outlined until the end, so hopefully that will make it easier to write, and easier to update more frequently.  
> No beta, so mistakes might/will happen >_<'' Also, some chapters might be shorter than others, just saying :D  
> I know this is not an extremely original title or story, but I always loved this sort of plot, so I decided to write something like that for myself :)  
> Hopefully you guys will enjoy it as well ;D

Sebastian looked out the window at the London spread out beneath him. It was still an early morning, the warm sun of May climbing slowly up the sky. Sebastian yawned, sipping his strong coffee. He was ready to finish this long flight from New York and see the flat that management rented him for the next four months. 

A whole summer in London, working in one of London’s old theatres. The play he and his crew were bringing to UK was a modern remake of Wuthering Heights and Sebastian played Heathcliff - an asshole once again. He wasn’t very eager to spend an entire summer in London. But after weeks and weeks of rehearsals in New York, he felt more than ready to go on stage before the live audience. The sooner he started the play, the sooner he’ll finish it. 

“We’ll be meeting your bodyguard for the entire play season today.” 

Sebastian was startled out of his thoughts and looked at his assistant Pom. She was sitting in front of him, papers spread on the table, her thin eyebrows scrunched in concentration. 

“His name’s Chris Evans and he’ll be picking you up from the flat every morning, shadowing you at the theatre and taking you home afterwards.” 

“Let’s hope he’s not some asshole then,” Sebastian said. 

The last bodyguard he had, asked for autographs from him and then sold them on ebay. While this was not the worst thing that happened to Sebastian, he was wary to trust people who worked for him less and less with each day. A situation he didn’t like at all. 

“I think he was recommended by somebody from your management, so he should be ok,” his assistant Pom said, looking up. “I have his file if you’re interested?” 

“Nah… He’s already hired, so what’s the point,” Sebastian waved her away. 

“Right, there’s also going to be a cleaner coming twice a week to clean the flat, but she’s from a high-end agency, so that’s all good. They’ve been working for high profile actors, so they’re trustworthy. You won’t ever see her anyway, she’s scheduled to come when you’re at the theatre only.” 

Sebastian drank more coffee, wishing it was something stronger. 

“Right, that’s fine,” he said. Privacy was a good thing, he treasured it now that he was getting more and more famous. 

“The cleaner will get the keys from the security downstairs, so nobody else will have access to the flat apart from you. You should be able to invite whomever you want without any problems,” Pom said casually, but her eyes darted between Sebastian and the paperwork, betraying her nervousness. 

Sebastian once was caught with a guy in his room early morning, when the cleaner who had her own key came too early, confusing her shifts. His assistant and his manager scrambled to shut her up - Sebastian had to pay her well from his own pocket and the cleaner agreed to sign a non disclosure document in return. His manger could sleep in peace after that, but since then the issue remained in their minds and the fear of Sebastian being outed haunted them. 

Not that Sebastian cared much for being outed. But apparently, it was bad for his career and while he didn’t fully agree, he could also not argue that there were barely any high profile gay actors out there. So while he didn’t date seriously, everyone prefered him to keep his affairs quiet. 

It was a pity - Tom, the guy Sebastian slept with, was handsome, had a great body and fucked Sebastian well (God did Sebastian was happy for some good sex for a change!). But most importantly, they really hit it off. Sebastian could hardly remember when was the last time he laughed so much and could talk for hours with a guy he liked. Sadly, after this scare of being outed, Tom apologised and left - he didn’t want even a slightest risk to be outed and ruin his own career. 

Sebastian pretended he didn’t care, but in the next few weeks it was hard to put a smile on his face and pretend everything was fine. When he was offered to be in a play in London, he said yes without thinking - the further away he was from Tom and his charm, the better. 

Once his broken heart healed a bit, Sebastian regretted he said yes, but it was too late. In the end, he convinced himself that a change in career was good and a break from filming on set and being in front of a live audience instead would do him good. 

“I’m not sure if I should be the one to tell you this,” Pom said apprehensively, “but you’ll see in the papers once we land anyway, so I thought I’ll give you a heads up.” 

Sebastian looked at her and Pom shrunk back in her seat a little bit, looking unsure and nervous. 

“Tom started dating Haylor, I saw it in the papers just before we got on the plane.”

Sebastian felt a pang in his heart, but scowled instead. 

“Why would I care what he does?” he said harshly. “I don't want to be updated with gossip from rags!” 

Pom looked at him, her expression sad and Sebastian felt his face flush from anger. 

“I’m sorry,” Pom said and Sebastian immediately deflated. He lowered his head and inhaled slowly. 

“No, I’m sorry, Pom,” he said. “I’m being an asshole and you’re just doing your job. Sorry.” 

“That’s ok,” Pom said and smiled gently. 

“Thanks for heads up,” Sebastian said. 

Pom smiled and nodded. 

“Why did he choose to date Haylor though,” Sebastian said. “Isn’t she, you know, like, a teenager?” 

“No, she’s well over twenty now,” Pom smiled. “Dating Haylor is good for one’s career, I hear,” she added and shrugged. 

“Right, of course,” Sebastian said, annoyed. Well, he hoped that pretending to be happy with somebody you barely know should better be worth it. But he still felt insulted and hurt that he was exchanged for a fake relationship with some pop starlet, somebody Tom barely knew. That he would drop Sebastian and run to the arms of a stranger hurt, even if it’s now been months since they dated. 

Was though dating the right word for their once every week or two fucking sessions? But surely, all those breakfasts that Tom cooked must have meant something... 

“Hey, Sebastian?” Pom said, bringing him back to the present. “Would you like to go over the rest of the paperwork we got from the theatre?” 

“Sure,” he said. Being distracted by boring paperwork might be better than brooding over his breakup. 

*** 

The day flew in a blur.

Sebastian was taken to his rented flat, but he only had time to have a quick shower, eat take-away that Pom ordered and get dressed. He was immediately whisked away to meet the management at the theatre. 

The director of the play Mark was already there as well as other co-stars of the play. Theatre management, headed by Benedict, introduced them to the whole concept of the play season, advertising and promotional responsibilities, stage door intricacies and other day to day business in the building. 

Sebastian hoped Pom was taking notes. 

After the meeting they all had lunch and met the entire crew at the theatre. Lots of hands had to be shaken and small talk had to be done. Sebastian tried to remember all the names of the people working there, from the security guys stationed at the doors, ushers, to wardrobe staff, cashiers, technicians and so on. 

By the time lunch and introductions were done, it was almost rush hour in the city. 

“Hey, how are you doing?” Pom asked, grabbing Sebastian’s hand and walking him to the side of the room. 

“Like I could sleep for the entire next week,” Sebastian said. 

“Well, your bodyguard is here, so I can introduce you and he can take you home if you like. We’re done here for today.” 

“Sure,” Sebastian nodded and they walked backstage, to Sebastian’s dressing room. 

As soon as Sebastian entered his dressing room, he saw a very muscly, blond guy standing in the middle of the room, his back to the door, looking at Sebastian’s table and mirror still clean from makeup and rubbish. 

“Chris?” Pom asked and the guy, hearing his name, turned around. 

And Sebastian nearly swore loudly. 

Chris was as tall a him, with a strong jaw and clear blue eyes. He had dishevelled blond hair and thick, strong muscles anywhere Sebastian looked. Even his thighs looked like they went through a punishing regime of exercises. Why did his bodyguard had to be so fucking hot? 

“Oh, hi,” Chris smiled looking at Sebastian. “I’m Chris Evans, nice to meet you!” 

He extended his hand and Sebastian shook it. 

“Sebastian,” he said, not knowing what else to add. 

“Chris is up to date with everything,” Pom said, “so he is ready to start from today. He’ll take you home now and get you tomorrow at 7am.” 

“Right, thanks,” Sebastian said. 

Normally he felt more social and talkative, but today he wasn’t feeling fully like himself. The start of the play was almost here and Sebastian dreaded to fuck up while performing live on stage. That particular fear never left him, even if it wasn’t his first appearance in theatre. And he had other things on his mind that refused to leave. 

Like getting over Tom once and for all. 

“Happy to join your team, Mr. Stan,” Chris said. 

“No, that’s not happening!” Sebastian scowled and Chris’s smile fell. He looked at Sebastian and Pom confused. “No ‘Mr. Stan’ please! Just Sebastian is fine!” 

“Oh, sure,” Chris said. “Call me Chris.” 

Sebastian winked in response before he even realised what he was doing. Chris looked startled for a second, but then smiled back in response. 

“Right, Sebastian, you can now leave whenever you’re ready and I’ll see you tomorrow morning!” Pom said. 

“Have a good evening,” Sebastian smiled and when Pom left the room, he was alone, face to face with a live sculpture of Michelangelo's David. He found it really hard not to stare. 

“We can go whenever you want,” Chris said. 

“We can leave now, I need to catch up on sleep after this long ass day,” Sebastian said. 

They left the building and got into a car without anyone spotting them. Sebastian guessed this was a luxury that won’t last long. 

Chris started the engine and they slowly made their way through Piccadilly Circus. The rush hour was just starting and they weren’t moving fast enough to escape it. 

“So,” Sebastian said slowly, drawing Chris’s attention. “You’re from NYC, am I right?” 

Chris laughed and nodded. 

“Yes! I’ve moved to London a couple of years ago.” 

“Really? What brought you here?” 

Chris’s smile fell immediately, but he recovered quickly and shrugged his shoulders. 

“I wanted a change in life, I guess,” was all he said. “What about you? What made you take this role?” 

“Who are you working for? The Sun?” Sebastian asked. 

“What? Nobody!” Chris said, alarmed and looked back at Sebastian, but when he saw Sebastian’s grin, he relaxed immediately. 

“Well, with these ‘original’ questions you might as well work for the shittiest rag there is!” Sebastian laughed. 

“Oh, sorry, I wasn’t aware that the originality of my questions was being evaluated!” Chris said, barely holding in his laughter. 

“Well, if you’re really curious, a job is a job,” Sebastian said. “You take what you think is best for you at the moment. And also, escaping NYC for a few months seemed like a good chance for a break from… things.” 

Chris looked at Sebastian and he could see that there were more questions written on Chris’s face, but he swallowed them down. Sebastian was almost sure that there should be a clause in Chris’s contract forbidding him to ask any personal questions, even such mundane questions as this and perhaps he was already regretting he opened his mouth. 

Sebastian looked down at his phone and Chris concentrated on driving. There was a long stretch of silence and Sebastian quickly sent a text to his friend Scarlett. 

Seb: Why does my bodyguard have to be so hot? :( 

He was surprised that the texting bubbles appeared immediately and in a moment Scarlett’s answer appeared on his screen. 

Scarlett: So that he could whisk you away from any danger on his strong, manly arms? 

Sebastian smirked at his phone and texted back. 

Seb: Ha ha. 

He put his phone back in his pocket and looked out the window. 

The streets were crowded. People were hurrying past, their faces concentrated and unfriendly. Lots of them were looking at their phones while walking which made them bump into other people and then frown back, as if them not looking where they were going was other people’s fault. 

“London seems just as cheerful as NYC,” Sebastian said. 

“It’s really not that bad here,” Chris said. “You’ll see.” 

Sebastian snorted. 

“The thing is, I won’t.” 

Chris looked back at Sebastian for a second, but didn’t say anything back. 

With the punishing theatre schedule, Sebastian was not going to see much of the city. Maybe that was for the better, he thought. Less chance of meeting somebody and having to return to USA, nursing another heartbreak. 

Or he could find out if his new bodyguard is gay and fuck him as a farewell present at the end of the summer? 

Sebastian looked wistfully at Chris and sighted. 

As much as he sometimes thought he should be the one hurting other people and leaving them heartbroken, he could never do anything like that on purpose. Especially not to somebody nice. And Chris seemed to be a decent person, a good guy. 

What was Sebastian supposed to do for the next four months, alone in a foreign city? Why did he think being physically far away from Tom would make it easier? 

Should he have fought for Tom? Was it ok to just let him go without a fight? Just let him choose his career over Sebastian? 

Sebastian sighed and put his head in his hands. For a moment, he indulged in feeling sad and hopeless. Then he inhaled deeply and straighten up in his seat. 

There was no point in going through the same questions all over again in his head. What’s done is done. He had to move on. 

“Are you ok?” Chris asked and Sebastian startled. 

Chris was looking at him in the mirror, concern on his face. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just… tired.” 

And it was partly true. All that Sebastian needed was a drink, a long shower and sleep. 

Things would look better in the morning. 

*** 

He waited patiently until the page came out of the printer. 

Cutting out the people in the pictures required steady hands and he felt too excited to keep them steady today. 

He will have four months with Sebastian! 

Four months! 

Plenty of time to prepare and to observe, to admire. 

He took the printed page and carefully cut out the figures of the naked porn stars fucking. He cut around them carefully and finished with cutting off their heads. 

Then he took already prepared pictures of two heads - one his own, and one Sebastian’s. He glued the naked bodies of fucking pornstarts to a page and then carefully placed and glued the new heads. 

He stepped back and admired his work. 

The naked figure of a porn star with his own head was on top, fucking the leaner guy that now had Sebastian’s head glued on top. 

“Ooooh, perfect,” the man smiled, pleased with himself. 

He could barely contain himself from laughing out loud. Instead, a huge grin split his face. 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've updated the tags, because I made up my mind about the ending finally :) The tags might be added in the future as well, I thought I'd let you know just in case! 
> 
> Also, Google Docs hates Sebastian's name for some reason, so if it's misspelled somewhere, sorry >_< I tried to fix all spelling before posting! :) 
> 
> <3

The applause was deafening. 

People were even standing in their seats, cheering, clapping even after all the actors left the stage. Sebastian was grinning, shaking hands with his colleagues and theatre crew. 

The audiences loved it and early reviews were a mix of 4* and 5*. Sebastian couldn’t have asked for more. 

He spotted Chris in the corner, leaning on a wall with his hands crossed over his chest, smiling. It was Chris’s first time seeing the play as well and if Sebastian dared to guess, it looked like Chris enjoyed it. 

The entire crew gathered backstage and had champagne. A successful opening of the play should be followed by a celebration party, but nobody had time for that and they had to show up to work the next day as well. 

Benedict, one of the theatre managers, came up to Sebastian and shook his hand. 

“Well done! Great opening night! I knew we would deliver the best show in London this summer!” Benedict smiled. 

“Thanks,” Sebasitan said, feeling flattered. 

“There are lots of people waiting at the stage door for you, but we have those two journalists waiting for interviews, so you can start doing stage door from tomorrow.”

“Ahh, sure…” 

Sebastian wasn’t sure how he felt about it, only that it was a bit nerve racking. He was happy to meet a few fans. But what if they all were there for his colleagues? He would feel very stupid going out there, pretending to be a big celerity and people wouldn’t even look his way. 

But he didn’t argue. He was happy to do stage door and sign for his fans, but he was also keeping his expectations low. He was staring alongside Elizabeth Olsen - he knew who was the main draw in this play for people and he wasn’t fooling himself. 

“Congratulations on a great opening night!” 

Sebastian startled and turned around to see Chris standing next to him. 

“Jeez, you scared me! Did you do your bodyguard training in a japanese ninja camp or something?” 

“No, but now I really want to.”

Sebastian laughed. 

“Thanks, anyway. I have to do a couple of interviews and then we can leave.” 

“Of course, boss!” Chris smiled. “But I’ll be in the interview room with yourself as well. Bodyguard and all, remember?” 

Sebastian laughed. 

“What, you mean you’re not letting me out of your sight 24/7?”

“If I can help it!” Chris said, his face getting a slightly serious expression. 

“Well…” Sebastian stared at Chris’s blue eyes, suddenly forgetting what he was about to say. Chris’s eyes were light blue and sparkling with life, with joy. And the way Chris looked at Sebastian made him have a tiny sliver of hope that Chris was interested in him. Wasn’t he? 

“Excuse me, sir?” 

Sebastian startled and turned around. There was a guy whose name Sebastian was struggling to remember - but he worked backstage with equipment. Dan? Bran? Something like that. 

“You received some fanmail. The guy who works in administration, Tom, gave it to me, but I wasn't sure where you want me to put it?” 

Sebastian looked at a bundle of letters in the man’s hand. 

“Just on the table in my dressing room is fine, thank you.”

The man nodded and lingered for a moment, looking as if he wanted to say something else. 

“You were great tonight, Mr. Stan,” he said. “I think the whole show is amazing.” 

“Thank you,” Sebastian smiled. 

The guy looked at him for a moment longer, staring so intently that Sebastian felt a shiver run down his spine. 

“Have a good night, sirs,” he said, glancing at Chris briefly, and then walked away. 

“Do you know his name?” Sebastian asked Chris. “I feel like an asshole when I don’t know people’s who I work with names.” 

“Daniel, I think,” Chris said. “And I already heard Tom from administration is your biggest fan.” 

“Uhhh, really?” Sebastian cringed. He knew how awkward it was to work around somebody who was start struck with you. 

Chris didn’t manage to answer, because Benedict appeared next to them again, putting a hand over Sebasitan’s shoulders and herding him away. 

“Interview time, my big Hollywood boy,” Benedict said. 

Sebastian let himself be herded away, but Chris was right behind them. 

“Please don’t start calling me that,” Sebastian said, laughing nervously. 

“Hey, you are a big boy, and you are from Hollywood - where's the lie?” Benedict said. 

“No lie, I guess,” Sebastian laughed. 

He was slowly starting to get used to Benedict’s eccentricity. Sometimes his words were harsh and thoughtless, but the man was a seasoned theatre veteran and he cared about his job and the plays he was making. So Sebastian wasn’t offended, just slightly embarrassed. 

He saw Pom mingling with the play director Mark. She managed to smile at Sebastian and give him a thumbs up as he walked past. 

Things were already hectic. 

Sebastian hoped that after a week of the play being out, they would settle into a nice routine and he would have time to chat with all the staff who wanted to chat with him. He hated feeling like an asshole celebrity from America, who didn’t have even a minute of his time to give to his colleagues just because they weren’t famous. 

And also he secretly hoped he’ll have more time to get to know Chris. 

*** 

Chris opened the door and Sebastian slid into the car. 

The fans around the car were mostly well behaved, but somebody booed just as it became clear that Sebastian was’t staying to sign and Chris frowned at the crowd. 

It was already late, almost midnight. Sebastian had his first show for the audience, he had a drink to celebrate with his colleagues and two interviews to give to the press. He needed rest now. 

Chris closed the door with a loud bang and turned around, pushing his shoulders back on purpose and looking around the gathered fans with a hard stare. 

He wished he knew who booed so that he could go and shake them at the very least. 

Which would be very unprofessional and would make him lose his job. 

So he just looked briefly over the people gathered in what he hoped was an angry stare and went round the car to the driver’s seat. Chris glanced at Sebastian and saw him looking at his hands on his knees, a sad expression on his face. 

Chris didn’t know Sebastian well at all, but for the short time he had spent with him, Chris knew Sebastian was a good person, he felt it in his bones. So it sickened him that Sebasitan’s great night has ended with some idiot booing at him. 

Chris drove away from theatre and scrambled to think of something cheerful to say, something that Sebastian wouldn’t think of as Chris babying him. 

“I think we have a great show, and great people working to make it as good as it can be,” Sebastian said and Chris startled, not expecting him to speak up at all. “But you know what the press was focused on the most?”

Sebastian looked up and Chris saw his sour expression. 

“They kept asking about Scarlett. They heard she’s coming and they tried asking in different ways if we're dating.”

Sebastian’s face screwed up into a scowl. 

“Who I fuck or don’t fuck has nothing to do with the play.” 

Chris was speechless for a moment, not expecting Sebastian to be so open and candid with him, a bodyguard he new for just two days. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, not knowing what else to add. 

Sebastian sighted and the muscles in his face loosened up a bit. 

“I should be used to it by now,” Sebastian said. “I keep telling that to myself for the last five years, and it still hurts every time that happens.” 

“For what it’s worth, maybe those journalists could not understand that they saw a really great play even if it smacked them in the face.” 

The corner of Sebastian’s lips quirked into a tiny smirk. And damn, Chris melted at the sight. He hasn’t seen anything as sexy as that tiny smirk. He started to understand why Sebastian was so eagerly sought after by his fans and film directors alike. 

There was a pause and Sebastian rummaged in his bag, looking for his phone. Chris saw fan letters among Sebastian’s stuff. 

“Scarlett is coming to see the play soon,” Sebastian said. “I guess those rumours are inevitable whenever she gets into the picture.” 

Chris was about to open his mouth and ask if they were dating for real, but quickly shut it, catching himself. This was exactly the type of questions his contract definitely forbade him to ask. 

“I used to have a crush on her,” Chris blurted and then his face went red from embarrassment. 

Sebastian looked up, surprised. 

“You know, all those tight costumes that she wore playing the russian spy?” Chris shrugged. “My teenage self was very much in awe.” 

Sebastian grinned. 

“I’ll tell her that.”

“What?! No, please don’t!” Chris was now really embarrassed. “Please really, really don’t tell her anything like that!” 

Sebastian laughed and his eyes twinkled with mischief, finally losing the sadness. 

“She’s cool, I’ll introduce you when she comes, you’ll like her.” 

Chris was equally embarrassed and excited. He wasn’t the type to be star struck, especially now that he worked with celebrities from time to time as a bodyguard. But Scarlett was his one and only celebrity crush when he was young, and he never lost that affection he felt for her even as an adult. 

“Uhh, I’ll be cool, I promise,” Chris said and Sebastian laughed. 

They drove the rest of the way in silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Sebastian texted on his phone, looking tired, but happier now. There was barely any traffic after midnight, so Chris parked the car soon after that. He escorted Sebastian all the way to the building, even if the building was gated and there was nobody around. Chris took the saying ‘better safe than sorry’ to heart way too much. 

Sebastian looked up from his phone. 

“Scarlett says hi,” he said and turned his phone around to show it to Chirs. 

There were a couple of messages on the screen and the last one, from Scarlett, said ‘well then, tell your hot bodyguard Chris I said hi ;)’. 

Chris stared at the phone. 

Sebastian lowered it down, smiling. 

“See you tomorrow. When are you coming to pick me up? 3pm was it?” 

“Uhhh… yes, 3pm.”

“Right, well, thanks for the ride! Sleep well!” 

“Night.” 

Sebastian opened the doors and disappeared inside the building, leaving Chris standing there. 

“Your hot bodyguard?” Chris said, still staring after Sebastian. 

His heart was beating fast in excitement and a grin slowly spread on his face. 

Chris turned back to leave, not able to stop grinning all the way home. 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised myself that I already have another chapter ready :D I would definitely count this as exception and not a rule though (I usually am not one to update so quickly)! But I had this chapter written sooner than I thought, so here you go - an update :D 
> 
> I think maybe the plot is finally moving forward slightly :D 
> 
> Also, Google Docs decided that Sebastian is now Sebastina - I tried to correct it everywhere, but if you come across this, please know that I at least tried :O :D
> 
> <3

Sebastian opened his eyes slowly. 

Sun was peeking through the partly closed curtains and shining right at his face. He turned his head away and sighed. 

His first day off in a week. 

God, it was exhausting! Sebastian knew that playing a part in theatre was demanding, but to be honest, getting up at 5am to get your makeup done and face anything between 12 to 14 hours of filming was not a walk in the park either. 

Still, this first week was intense. He didn’t have much time for anything than showing up at the theatre, going to meetings to discuss the tweaks in acting that Mark wanted to change (after all, they were still in the preview stage), getting ready, acting, doing backstage and getting home knackered. Then rinse and repeat. Not to mention additional press related stuff he had to do - some interviews, one TV appearance and a couple of radio interviews. This has got to be the busiest week he had in ages. 

Sebastian yawned and got up. 

He briefly checked his phone, but there was no message from Scarlett yet. Others would have to wait. 

Sebastian padded to the bathroom and after that straight to the kitchen for a glass of water with a slice of lemon. He was drinking the water when a message from Scarlett appeared on the screen of his phone. 

Scarlett: Just landed! See you in an hour or so! :* 

Seb: Can’t wait! Coffee and scones are ready! :* 

Well, technically, they were not, but Sebastian had an hour to prepare. 

He finished drinking his water and went to have a quick shower. Pity he couldn’t shave clean, he had to have a scruff for the entire time he was Heathcliff. Well, at least it wasn’t a full on beard and long hair again, Sebastian thought. He had enough of that during these four years he was staring in the Winter Soldier trilogy. A few days old beard was child’s play. 

Sebastian clicked on BBC news and went around his temporary apartment, preparing for Scarlett’s arrival. 

She will be staying for just two nights, but he was glad even for these scraps! It was a bit hard not to have friends at hand, like he was used to when he’s home in NYC. 

Just as he was taking out jam and clotted cream, the doorbell rang. Sebastian grinned and practically rant to open the door. 

Scarlett was standing there with a guard from the lobby who was carrying her huge suitcase. 

“Hello there,” Scarlett said, but before she could finish, Sebastian enveloped her in a hug. 

“I missed you,” he said. 

Scarlett hugged him back, patting him on the back. 

“It was just a couple of weeks,” she chuckled. 

“Still,” Sebastian pulled back and grinned. 

“Oh, thank you,” Scarlett said, noticing the security guy still standing next to her awkwardly. She tipped him well and he left. 

“Come on in,” Sebastian grabbed her suitcase and closed the door. 

Scarlett looked around the hall in interest. 

“Not bad, very spacious and bright.”

“Yeah, I think Pom chose it for me, I didn’t even have time to look at the pictures she sent, I said it’ll do.”

“Typical,” Scarlett smiled. 

“Come on, I’ll make coffee, I haven’t had any yet.” 

Sebastian led Scarlett to the kitchen and went to finish preparing breakfast. 

“I’m glad you could come,” Sebastian said. 

“I couldn't miss your come back to the stage,” she smiled. “And I have four days off anyway, so I decided that a weekend in London seeing you will be great, especially since I won’t see you for the rest of the summer.” 

“Yeah… When does your filming start for the next Black Widow movie?” 

“In a month. The red hair is coming back as well.” 

Scarlett put her finger into a bowl of clotted cream and licked it clean. 

“I think I’m getting too old to be a russian spy in a tight spandex,” she frowned. 

“I know somebody who would dare to argue!” Sebastian smirked and put two cups of coffee on the table. 

Scarlett raised her eyebrows. 

“You don’t say… So, what’s the deal with this bodyguard of yours then?” 

Sebastian looked at her nervously. 

“No deal, he’s just really hot and I have to stare at him every single day,” he shrugged, trying to look indifferent. 

“You know, as an actor, you really suck at lying,” Scarlett said. 

“Oh, come on!” Sebastian laughed, a bit embarrassed. 

“Seriously though, I got a vibe that something's up.” 

“Well, I wouldn't mind to get to know him better,” Sebastian said. “It’s just, you know… He’s in London and I’m going back to NYC in three months. And he’s my employee. He’s really nice, so I don’t just want to fuck him and ditch him. Also, it would be very awkward every single time he comes to pick me up every morning and has to drop me off at night if we only have a one night stand.” 

“Hmmm…” Scarlett said, looking at her scone heavily topped with jam and clotted cream. She took a big bite and sipped some coffee. 

“You just sound like you’re really interested in him,” Scarlett said. 

“Yeah, well, I was interested in Tom and look how that ended.” 

“But you had no second thoughts about sleeping with Tom the first night you met him,” Scarlett said. “And all I hear now is how you’re scared to screw up this nice guy.” 

Sebastian exhaled and leaned back in his chair. 

“OK, I would love to take him on a date - if he’s interested, of course - but I’m scared I’ll be hurt all over again in less than three months time. I came to London to escape Tom, it’d be really ironic if I had to leave London to escape Chris.” 

Scarlett looked at Sebastian thoughtfully, thinking. 

“So, you won’t try anything then?” she asked. 

Sebastian shrugged. 

“At least find out if he’s interested at all, then you’d at least know if there’s any point in stressing yourself out over whether to date him or not.” 

“Yeah…” 

They ate in silence for a while, enjoying a quiet morning and strong coffee. 

“RDJ says hi, by the way,” Scarlett says. “He’s sorry he couldn’t come.” 

“That’s fine,” Sebastian said. “Coming all the way across the ocean is a bit of an obstacle, I guess.” 

Scarlett smiled. 

“How’s Clint?” 

“Oh, you know, same. Slightly disgruntled over me coming all this way to see you, but sends his love to you anyways. Nothing new there.” 

“I wish he would get over it already,” Sebastian grimaced. “We hooked up like once almost ten years ago.” 

“Four times and it was nine years ago,” Scarlett said. 

“I wish you never told him that!” 

“I apologised a million times already, Seb, and he’s my boyfriend, I thought he deserved to know. Especially when he was getting so unreasonable jealous over you. I had to explain.” 

Sebastian sighted. 

“Yeah, sorry… I just really wish he didn’t hate me so much.”

“He doesn’t!” Scarlett said. “Chin up, my handsome ex!”

“Jeez,” Sebastian pretended to glare at her, but his face broke into a smile. “Even if he’s your boyfriend, british press will get us back together as soon as they see you at the theatre tomorrow.” 

Scarlett shrugged. 

“Partly why Clint still feels jealous of you,” she said, matter of factly. 

“Any plans of coming clean that you’re dating him yet?” Sebastian asked. 

“Hey, I don’t know why you are complaining! You have a free beard!” 

“Don’t call yourself that!” Sebastian grimaced. “Also, you know I’m not in the closed because I enjoy it!” 

“I know, Seb.”

Scarlett took Sebastian’s hand and squeezed gently. 

“Still, funny how I’m with Clint in half of the pictures, but as soon as I step out for coffee with you, speculation starts all over again.” 

“It’s that natural chemistry between us!” Sebastian laughed. 

“So when am I seeing your hot bodyguard?” Scarlett smirked. 

“Tomorrow,” Sebastian said. “Please behave yourself.” 

“I’ll be meeting my biggest fan, I don’t know what will ever happen!” Scarlett laughed. 

“Get out of here!” Sebastian pretended to throw a scone at her and they both laughed. 

It was a nice, relaxing day. They went out to eat together (got papped even if they were trying to be incognito), went to meet a mutual acquaintance and then stayed at Sebastian’s place in the evening, chatted and watched a movie. 

It was how Sebastian always imagined a perfect day should look like. 

*** 

Chris parked his car in the reserved parking space next to Sebastian’s building and inhaled deeply. 

He mentally scolded himself for being nervous, but he couldn’t help but be a bit apprehensive. Scarlett was his idol and she also was Sebastian’s close friend. He was really nervous meeting her. 

“Get a grip on yourself, Evans,” he muttered to himself and got out of the car. 

Sebastian appeared round the corner just two minutes later, followed by a tall, blond woman. Chris arranged his face into a what he hoped was an indifferent expression and waited for them. 

“Hi, Chris!” Sebastian said as soon as he was close enough for Chris to hear him. 

“Hey!” 

“Chris, this is Scarlett. Scarlett - my guardian angel Chris,” Sebastian introduced them. 

Chris felt himself blushing, but he extended his hand and Scarlett shook it. 

“Nice to meet you, Chris,” she said in a smooth voice. “I heard a lot about you.” 

“Oh? Uhhh…” Chris had no idea what to say, so he just smiled, hoping that was enough. 

“Shall we?” Sebastian asked. 

“Yeah, of course!” 

Chris scrambled to open the passenger door for them, even though Sebastian reached for the door himself and their hands collided, but Chris was determined - he pushed Sebastian’s hand away and opened the door. 

Sebastian smiled, amused, but didn’t say anything. 

The first few minutes in the car were quiet and slightly awkward. Chris pretended he concentrated on driving, but he knew this wasn’t going to work for the rest of the drive. 

“So, Sebastian tells me you already saw the play,” Scarlett said. 

“Oh, yes, I’m watching him every night. I mean, the play!” Chris cursed himself inwardly. 

“I’m glad to hear Seb’s safe when you’re around,” Scarlett said. “After that incident-” 

“Hey, that’s history now!” Sebastian interrupted her. “I don’t want you to ever talk about it, please.” 

Scarlett frowned, but didn’t say anything else. 

Chris knew what she meant. It was all in the papers, how a couple of men tried to get Sebastian into their car by force. Sebastian was walking home by himself in NYC, it was right after the first Winter Soldier movie, when fame was about to hit big for him, but Sebastian wasn’t yet aware and wasn’t taking as many precautions as he should. 

Later, it appeared that it was just a couple of fans in their late twenties, very high, who probably wouldn’t have managed to even drive away with a resisting Sebastian in their backseat of the car (not to mention driving while being high). But Chris watched an interview where Sebastian was talking how it left him terrified of meeting fans for a very long time after that. 

“So, is he any good?” Scarlett asked. 

“Huh?” Chris frowned, not catching up with the conversation. 

“Is Seb any good at the play?” Scarlett asked dead serious. 

Chris felt completely thrown off. 

“He’s great,” he said. 

“Have you seen any of Seb’s movies?” 

“Yes, all of them!” 

There was a beat of silence, and Chirs blushed deep red again. 

“I mean, when I found out I got this job, I wanted to know all about him, so I watched all his movies.”

Chris was glad he didn’t stutter. 

“Which one’s your favorite?”

“I really liked Hot Tub Time Machine,” Chris said, glancing at Sebastian briefly when he heard Seb groan. “What? It’s not bad at all!” 

Scarlett laughed. 

And all the way to the theatre they chatted, moving to Scarlett’s movies and then to Chris’s job and his impressions of London, and what he missed most from NYC. By the time he parked, Chris felt relaxed and in awe of Scarlett. She managed to charm him without even trying. 

But as soon as they reached the theatre, Chris got serious again and looked around for any suspicious people lurking around. But apart from a few fangirls, all was clear. 

They got out and went into the theatre. And then Sebastian and Scarlett were swept away by Benedict and Mark, and other theatre staff. 

Chris stood around, always close enough to have Sebastian in his sight. 

“Do you always have to watch him like a hawk?”

Chris startled and looked around. 

Daniel, the tech guy, was standing next to him with a cup of coffee in hand, looking not at Chris, but at Sebastian on the other end of the room. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You’re always watching him, it’s a bit creepy.” 

Daniel sipped his coffee and glanced at Chris. Upon seeing Chris’s startled expression, Daniel smiled. 

“Just an observation, mate,” Daniel said. 

“Well, it’s my entire job - to make sure Sebastian’s safe.” 

“What can possibly happen to him inside the theatre, when he’s constantly surrounded by so many people every single moment he’s here?” 

Daniel turned back and looked at Sebastian again. 

“It’s really creepy,” he said. 

He sipped more coffee and inclined his head to Chris. 

“See you around.” 

And then he walked away. 

Chris felt so startled that he didn’t even manage to say anything back. 

That wasn’t creepy at all! It was his job to watch over Sebastian, to make sure he’s safe! How was that creepy? 

Chris exhaled slowly and pressed his lips together. 

He liked Sebastian. Was that what this tech guy saw on Chris’s face? 

Chris looked around, but nobody else was paying him any attention. 

Whatever, Chris thought, and turned back to watch Sebastian. That was literary his job and he was going to take it seriously. 

It wasn’t his fault he liked what he saw. 

Looking at Sebastian didn’t hurt his eyes. The man was sexy and handsome, almost like a disney prince, but from Romania. With that smooth voice and a hint of an accent. 

And from what Chris saw, Sebastian was also hard working and dedicated to his job. 

How was Chris not supposed to like him? 

Especially given the circumstances… Chris never thought he would have feelings for anyone in his life ever again, but something about Sebastian stirred something inside Chris’s heart. And Chris, although hesitantly, was quite eager to embrace it. 

*** 

Sebastian wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand and accepted the water bottle from a backstage assistant happily. 

Scarlett was somewhere backstage, mingling with Benedict and Mark, chatting and having a glass of champagne. Sebastian, however, needed a shower before he could rejoin them. 

“Thanks,” he said to girl who handed him water and walked back to his dressing room. Chris was waiting for him already and joined him. 

“You don’t need to escort me, go, have a drink,” Sebastian said. “Scarlett is there somewhere as well.” 

“I’m on duty, I can't drink.” 

“Huh,” Sebastian huffed, but still felt out of breath to say anything more. 

They went to his dressing room that was now much messier than a week ago. 

Sebastian collapsed in his chair and put a bottle on the table. There was a pink letter right in the middle of the table, on top of Sebastian’s phone and wallet. 

“I think I fucked up the lines in the second half,” Sebastian said, taking the envelope and opening it. 

“I didn’t notice,” Chris said. “I’m sure nobody noticed as well.” 

“Oh, believe me, Mark certainly did,” Sebastian groaned, “even if he didn’t say anything yet.” 

Sebastian took out the letter and dried rose petals scattered on his table at the same time. 

“Oh, that’s nice,” Sebastian chuckled. “That’s really cute-” 

He stopped mid sentence and Chris looked at him. 

Sebastian was frozen mid-movement, the letter opened in his hands. 

Chris stepped closer, wanting to take a look, and froze. 

It was not a letter, but a picture of two men fucking. One of them had clearly Sebastian’s head glued on top in the original picture. 

“What the fuck,” Chris said, unnerved. 

Sebastian sat frozen to the stop, then dropped the picture on the table as if it burned him and stood up. He looked visibly upset and stressed. 

“I’ll call the police,” Chris said and took out his phone. 

“What?” Sebastian looked at him. 

“I’m calling the police,” Chris repeated. “They would be able to investigate and see who might have-” 

“No!” Sebastian said and made to grab for Chris’s phone. Chris lowered the phone, but didn’t let Sebastian take it. 

“No? Why not?” Chris asked, confused. 

“Because this is the last thing I need - more press attention towards me and more problems!” 

“If somebody is sending you creepy, threatening letters,” Chris started, but was interrupted again. 

“The amount of hate mail I receive online and by post would keep the whole Scotland Yard busy for a year!” Sebastian said, clearly angry that Chris didn’t just listen to him immediately. “It’s one of those stupid messages, it was just sent to theater and not my inbox.”

“I don’t see any stamps…” Chris said, but trailed off, seeing Sebastian’s glare. 

Sebastian grabbed the envelope, picture and petals, scooped them up and threw them in the bin next to his table. 

“Done, problem solved!” he said, staring at Chris as if challenging him to disagree. 

“But don’t you think we should tell at least your manager or Benedict?” 

“No,” Sebastian said. “Listen, it’s obviously disgusting and fucked up, but it’s also not something new. I receive all kinds of weird stuff. And if we involved the police, can you imagine what sort of publicity theatre would get? I can already imagine the headlines - London’s least secure theatre! Come here for creepy fan mail! 

It’s not good for me! It’s not good for theatre! And advertising this issue won’t bring any results!” 

Chris looked at Sebastian, still in doubt, hesitating if he should let Sebastian have his way. 

“Please, Chris,” Sebastian said and stepped closer. “This is nothing new, believe me. Just another way to send me hate mail. I’m used to it. Please don’t make me more problems and don’t cause bad publicity for theatre.” 

“When you put it like that…” Chris trailed off. 

“Thank you,” Sebastian said. 

“I’m sorry this happened to you,” Chris said. 

“Not your fault.” 

“I know, but still… It’s awful.” 

“Yeah, not going to argue with you here.” 

Sebastian sighted and took the water bottle, briefly glancing at the contents of the bin. 

“It’s scary what sort of people are out there,” Sebastian said. Chris thought he saw Sebastian’s hands shaking a little. “But I’ve got you to watch over me, so all’s fine,” he smiled. “Besides, these types of people are always very brave behind their laptop screens or, in this case, letters. Most of them would never be brave enough to insult me to my face.” 

“I’m sorry,” Chris said again. 

“It’s fine,” Sebastian sighted. “Let’s forget it. I’ll go take a shower and go have a glass of champagne.” 

“I’ll be right here,” Chris said and thought he saw relief on Sebastian’s face. 

Chris watched Sebastian disappear behind a bathroom door in the dressing room and heard the lock click. 

He stared at the bin and the crumpled letter and petals there. 

This whole thing left a bad taste in his mouth, but Chris pushed it down and ignored it. He had to listen to Sebastian’s wishes. He was, after all, Chris’s boss. 

*** 

The night trickled by minute by minute, but Chris never let Sebastian out of his sight. 

He was laughing with Scarlett and Mark, and others, but he seemed slightly subdued, less energetic than normal. Even if Chris knew him for just a short time, he felt like he already knew some of Sebastian’s mannerisms. Real ones, not Sebastian as an actor, but Sebastian as a guy from NYC who happens to act for a living. 

He and Scarlett were very touchy with each other and Chris felt a slight pang of jealousy. 

Watching them together you could really think they were a long term couple. 

Sebastian never said they weren’t, Chris thought, his heart sinking. 

When they finally got into the car, Sebastian was tipsy and laughing with Scarlett, the corners of his eyes crinkling. 

“Are you ok?” Chris heard Scarlett ask. She lowered her voice, though there was no way she could expect Chris not to hear everything. 

“Yes, I’m juuuuuuut great!” Sebastian said and leaned down, hugging Scarlett’s waist, hiding his face into her stomach. 

Scarlett put her hand on Sebastian’s head and her fingers disappeared in his thick hair. 

“You seemed a bit off after the play.” 

Sebastian was quiet for a long moment, then finally he let out a long sigh. 

“I don’t want you to leave,” he said and Chris’s heart sank. 

“I have to, boo,” she said quietly and leaned down to kiss him on the head. 

There was silence after that and Chris tried not to glance back at them in his mirror. 

He berated himself for ever imagining that a movie star, especially as hot as Sebastian, would ever be single and would be interested in Chris. Chris, a bodyguard, a slightly above average salary guy. 

What a joke. 

At the apartment Sebastian only said a quick ‘See you tomorrow’ to Chris and got out of the car. Scarlett leaned in between the front seats and shook Chris’s hand. 

“It was lovely to meet you, Chris,” she said. “I’m counting on you to keep him safe.” 

“I will, no worries,” Chris said. “It was lovely meeting you.” 

Scarlett smiled and nodded. 

Then she was out of the car fast and gracious as a fox, and Chris watched them disappear in the building, with Sebastian snuggled cosyli in Scarlett’s arms. 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the weekend! What a nightmare of a week at work... >_< I spent the end of the week writing this chapter as it is a good way to escape the reality for a bit :D 
> 
> I'm not entirely happy with the way this chapter turned out, it's not as good as I'd like it to be, but I cannot edit more. At this point it's as good as I can make it... Hopefully you'll still enjoy it though! :) 
> 
> I hope Chris doesn't come off as a total rag under Seb's feet :O In my mind, he's a bit more assertive than he lets on :D 
> 
> Anyway, enough of me rambling... Please excuse any mistakes you find - I keep editing the chapter, but then when I post, I notice I still missed some spelling mistakes >_< I guess it can't be helped! :D 
> 
> <3

It’s been a week since Scarlett left, but the papers were still writing about them daily. Chris looked at the front page of The Sun as if it personally insulted his mother. 

‘Sebastian Stan still looking glum and forlorn without Scarlet!’ this particular headline said. There was a picture of Sebastian coming to the theatre, not looking particularly happy. 

Chris made a move to throw the paper out, but Sebastian’s face on it made it impossible for him to drop it like rubbish on the backseat of the car. He glared at the headline once more and put the paper aside. 

He knew Sebastian well enough now to know that Sebastian’s resting face never looked happy. Most of the time Sebastian looked like he was thinking about the meaning of existence and was about to lock himself in a dark room and cry. While in reality he was just thinking about the delicious burger he ate for lunch. 

These past week Sebastian was a bit more subdued and Chris guessed it was a combination of Scarlett leaving and of that awful letter he received. 

The problem was that Chris was sure that Sebastian and Scarlett were not together. 

Almost sure. 

They were most probably not together. 

Chris sighed and rubbed his face with his hand, exhaling slowly. 

He could just ask, casually. Just bring it up in a conversation to make sure. But wouldn't that be breaching his contract? Would Sebastian not care or would he get suspicious and annoyed? 

“Damn it,” Chris sighted and looked at the building. Sebastian was late ten minutes already. It was his last show this week. 

As if conjured by Chris’s thoughts, Sebastian appeared in the doorway, a backpack on one of his shoulders. His lips were pursed into a pout and he looked like a teenageer who was thrust out of bed to go to school and have a maths test instead of sleeping. His hair was disheveled in a way that you wouldn't be able to say if it was deliberate or an accident. 

Sebastian walked briskly towards the car and got in the front seat. 

This is new, Chris thought, as Sebastian usually prefer sitting in the back. 

“Hey!” Chris said brightly. 

“Morning,” Sebastian yawned and slumped in his seat. 

A question was on the tip of Chris’s tongue, but he bit it back. Even so, he probably couldn’t hide his curiosity at all on his face, because Sebastian glanced at him and smiled with the corners of his lips lazily raising. 

“I stayed up late yesterday, chatting to Scarlett and drinking,” he said. “When I say late, I mean, veeeery late.”

He unzipped his bag and took out a can of Red Bull. 

“Well, as long as you can hold the front today on stage, all’s good I guess,” Chris laughed. 

Sebastian took a huge mouthful of the energy drink and groaned. 

“Not the first time I’m staying up late,” he said and looked at Chris sideways, smirking. Then he briefly glanced down at Chris’s lap and up again. It was so subtle and casual, that Chris thought he might have imagined it. 

Chris’s fingers on the steering wheel twitched. But he told himself he was imagining the sexual tension that sparked for a second between them. 

Sebastian looked unhappy to be up, but still relaxed and comfortable in the seat, watching the afternoon traffic in London slowly move past them. 

When they got to the theatre, a small handful of fans were already there. Chris steered Sebastian past them, ignoring their unhappy huffs and pleading. Once in the building, Sebastian’s attention was drawn by all the staff greeting him. Sebastian smiled and laughed with others, and Chris thought either Sebastian was a great actor or his long night wasn’t so long after all. 

When they finally reached the dressing room, Chris quickly did a sweep to make sure nothing suspicious was left in the room. Sebastian dropped his bag and yawned again. 

“I am so not in the mood to be all dramatic and angsty right now,” he said. “I need to get into the mindset though, otherwise the audience will have a very cheerful Heathcliff tonight!”

Chris laughed, but before he said anything, somebody knocked on the door. 

“Yeah?” Sebastian said and the doors swung open. 

A young, tall guy stood in the doorway, clutching a handful of letters in his hands. He was frozen to the spot and stared at Sebastian without saying anything. 

“Yes, how can we help?” Chris said, seeing that the guy wasn’t moving. 

“Oh, oh, so sorry, Mr. Stan! I brought your letters!” 

The guy stumbled over his words and finally moved, approaching Sebastian quickly. Chris almost wanted to stand in between them, but he stopped himself. The guy was young and looked harmless. Also, he must have been a member of staff, otherwise he would have never managed to get as close as to Sebastian’s dressing room in the first place. 

Sebastian extended his hand and took the letters, smiling. He looked relaxed and even a little amused. 

Once the letters were in Sebastian’s hands, the young man just stood there, frozen to the spot, staring at Sebastian. 

“Yes, is there anything else you needed?” Sebastian asked, amused. 

“I’m so sorry for taking your time, Mr. Stan! I work in the administration! I usually only work half a day, I’m doing morning shifts, but I stayed longer today! I wanted to give you your letters myself! I’m absolutely your biggest fan! I watched ALL your movies and I saw the play twice already! It’s amazing! You’re absolutely amazing! I’m studying acting and I wish one day I could be as good as you!” 

At this point he stopped, because he had to take a breath. Then his face became red from embarrassment and he opened his mouth, but no more words came out. 

Sebastian looked amused and a little taken aback by so much enthusiasm. 

“Oh my God, I hope I’m not bothering you! I’m very sorry, Mr. Stan! I’ll leave now! I’m so sorry!” 

The guy turned around to flee, but Sebastian stopped him. 

“What’s your name?” 

The guy turned around, looking scared. 

“Tom!” he said. “Tom Holland! Please, please don’t report me! I’ll never bother you again! I know it’s against theatre rules! But I thought I’d bring you your letters and-” 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Tom,” Sebastina said and extended his hand. 

Tom looked at the offered hand as if it was the most amazing thing he’s ever seen and then started shaking Sebastian’s hand vigorously. 

“The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Stan! I absolutely love you!” 

Tom then shut his mouth. Chris guessed he wasn’t even thinking anymore of what he was saying. 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Tom,” Sebastian smiled and opened his arms indicating he wanted to hug Tom. Tom practically threw himself into Sebastian’s arms and Sebastian hugged him tightly for a second, his face shining from laughter. 

The hug lasted just a few seconds. They both let go and Tom looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but also at the same time completely in awe and star-struck. 

“I’d better go, Mr. Stan. It’s so, so lovely meeting you!” 

He turned around and saw Chris properly for the first time. 

“Hello, sir!” Tom squeaked and ran out of the room. 

Silence followed his departure. Chris and Sebastian looked at each other. 

“He should really not be doing this,” Chris said, frowning. “He is right, this is against theatre rules.” 

“He didn’t ask me for a picture or an autograph,” Sebastian pointed out. “And he brought me letters.”

Sebastian lifted an armful of thick envelopes in his hand to prove his point. 

“Still…” Chris frowned more. 

“Oh, lighten up! Who’s got a stick up your ass recently?” 

“Why would that ever be a bad thing?” Chris said before thinking and then felt his face flush. 

Sebastian stared at him for a second, then laughed loudly. 

“I’ll go change,” was all he said to Chris. 

But as Chris was leaving the room, Sebasitan’s lips curled into that tiny smirk and his eyes twinkled. 

And Chris’s heart began thudding in his chest loudly. 

*** 

Chris wasn’t one to complain often or without a reason, but he really, really hated that while the entire theatre crew and actors were having champain, celebrating the end of their working week and mingling, he had to stay sober. He wished he could get a glass of champagne and go chat with Sebastian. 

Sebastian, Chris noted, was on his fourth glass and looked relaxed and happy. 

Too relaxed and happy, to be honest. 

He was chatting with Benedict’s cousin. She had a tiny dress on, her breasts bursting in the cleavage. And he noticed, with a sinking heart, that Sebastian kept glancing down at the woman’s boobs. Way too often for Chris’s liking. 

Chris’s mood further deteriorated when he suddenly saw them leaving the room and going towards Sebastian’s dressing room, the woman’s hand possessively gripping Sebastian’s bulging bicep. 

Chris briefly debated with himself what was he supposed to do. He knew there was no reason to follow them. No safety issue that he could pretend he was tending to. 

But he had to know. 

He had to know if that brief, but intimate conversation before the play meant anything at all. 

Sebastian was definitely flirting with Chris, wasn’t he? 

But then when he was not around Chris, he was flirting with others. With Scarlett as well. 

What if he and Scarlett were an item after all? Was Sebastian cheating on her? 

Or was he simply of a flirting type and flirted with everyone without noticing? 

And what was he doing, taking that scantily dressed woman with her boobs out to his dressing room all by himself? 

Chris cursed under his breath and started walking. 

Damn everything. He had to make sure, he had to know. Because if Sebastian was just playing around with him, just treating him like a joke while Chris more or less confessed to him he liked cock up his ass, then Chris would have to stop any naive hopes he was having. 

“Chris, hi!” 

Chris stopped and cursed inwardly. One of the other actors started talking to him and Chris kept glancing at the direction of Sebastian’s dressing room. He could not escape the conversation without coming off as rude. By the time they finished talking, he saw Sebastian and the woman coming back. 

The woman’s hair was noticeably dishevelled and she was fixing the straps of her dress. 

Chris’s heart sank to his feet and he turned around, not being able to make himself look at Sebastian anymore. 

Thoughts raced through his head, but the only thing that he felt most was bitter disappointment. 

*** 

Sebastian slumped in the seat next to Chris and put on his seatbelt. 

“I’m ready to sleep forever,” he said. “But I feel so wired that I don’t think I’ll even manage to close my eyes anytime soon.” 

“Hmm,” was all Chris said. 

Sebastian glanced at him, throwning. 

The entire evening, after the play ended, Chris was very silent and seemed to be in a bad mood. Sebastian thought their relationship was finally going somewhere, that Chris admitted indirectly he was interested in him. So what went wrong? 

“You ok?” Sebastian asked. 

“Sure,” Chris said, still not looking at him. 

Sebastian throwned. Maybe Chris was regretting letting it slip that he was gay (or at least bi) earlier? Maybe he was embarrassed? Or maybe something else happened that Chris didn’t want to share with him? 

Sebastian sighed and looked out the window at London streets at night. It was crowded and lots of drunk people were stumbling about in the street. They were driving past Shaftesbury Avenue after all, with Soho on their left - one of the busiest nightlife hubs. Sebastian really wanted to go out exploring the area. He wanted to have a drink with Chris, maybe make a move on him. To just simply relax and enjoy being himself, enjoy living. 

He sighed again and closed his eyes for a moment. 

The uncomfortable silence prevailed most of the ride home. Chris was silent and unmoving, his face looked even a bit angry and Sebastian was getting a little uncomfortable. 

When they were close to his flat, Chris finally turned to look at Sebastian. 

“Umm, there’s just something I wanted to tell you,” he said hesitantly. 

“Sure, shoot!” Sebastian said, perking up, but cautious. 

“I don’t know what the deal with you and Scarlett is, but… She’s a really nice person, really friendly and kind, and if you’re together…” 

Sebastian’s eyebrows rose skyhigh in surprise. 

“I mean, it’s really not my business what you’re doing with your life,” Chris ploughed on, clearly embarrassed and uncomfortable, but still determined. “But you should not hurt people around you, especially people who care about you so much as Scarlett does.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Sebastian asked. 

“You should not cheat on her!” Chris blurted and looked at Sebastian. “If you’re together, I mean, you should absolutely respect her and not cheat on her!” 

Sebastian gaped at Chris and then started laughing. 

“Are you not together?” Chris asked and his voice sounded hopeful. “I know it’s not my business, but…” 

“Please, Chris, just shut up now!” Sebastian laughed and Chris did as he was told. 

Chris looked positively embarrassed, but at the same time he stood his ground. 

Sebastian managed to stop laughing and looked at Chris, but he was still smiling when he spoke. 

“First of all, me and Scarlett are just friends. Have been just friends for ten years now.” 

Sebastian looked at Chris seriously and Chris’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“It was many years ago,” Sebastian said. “We tried, it didn’t work out between us. I discovered I’m not that much into women in general and we called it quits.” 

Chris tried to focus on the road instead of staring at Sebastian, but the words that Sebastian was saying were like bombs. 

“I’m single,” Sebastian said, looking straight Chris in the eyes. 

“Me too,” Chris blurted. 

Sebastian’s lips curled into a smile. 

Luckily they were finally at Sebastian’s flat and Chris parked the car, exhaling and releasing his death grip on the steering wheel. He slowly turned around to look at Sebastian. 

Sebastian’s face was hidden in shadows of the night. His skin was illuminated only by the lights coming from inside the building. He looked like a creature from a Midsummer Night’s Dream that came to haunt Chris at night in his dreams, to tempt him with his soft curls, his blue eyes and those lips perpetually stuck in a sexy smirk. 

“Wanna come up to my place for a drink?” Sebastian whispered and Chris felt a shiver run through his body. 

“What about… what about that woman in the tight dress?” Chris asked haltingly. 

Sebastian leaned over and his face now was inches from Chris’s face. 

“What woman?” he asked and his hot breath ghosted over Chris’s lips. 

“I should not,” Chris said, though he already knew it was a done deal. “You’re my employer.” 

“Technically, my manager is your employer,” Sebastian whispered. 

There was a beat of silence charged with so much tension that you could taste it in the air. Then Chris leaned forward the last few inches and their lips met. 

Sebastian tased sweet and musky, and Chris moaned, releasing all the desire he had bottled up inside him. Sebastian’s hand was somehow already on Chris’s thigh, dangerously close to Chris’s hardening cock and Chris melted under the touch. Sebastian’s palm burned an imprint on Chris’s thigh. 

Sebastian felt Chris squirm in his seat and deepened the kiss. But then Chris withdrew abruptly and took in a deep, shuddery breath. 

“Somebody might see us,” he exhaled and the words felt too loud in the still night air. 

“Come on then,” Sebastian said, staring at Chris so intently as if he could see right down to Chris’s soul. “I’ve been dreaming to get my hands on you for ages.” 

Chris shivered in anticipation and followed Sebastian to his flat. 

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this chapter? I don't know. I think I wrote something happy - hide your children now!!! :D And prepare for angst that's definitely due to come :D 
> 
> Anyways, in all seriousness, this was a relaxing chapter to write :) I think I wrote Sebastian's name so many times I'm gonna dream about him :D 
> 
> Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter, guys! 
> 
> <3

A bird was singing loudly just outside the window and Chirs groaned, woken up by the noise. It was a beautiful bird song, but not something Chris wanted to hear at (he glanced at his phone screen quickly) bloody six in the morning. 

Chris squinted his eyes and looked at the ceiling. Then turned his head and looked at the body lying next to his. 

At Sebastian sleeping soundly with just a small space between them. 

Sebastian was facing Chris, his face was tucked in his elbow, his hair a dishevelled, fluffy nest. 

Chris felt his heart fill with warmth and happiness. 

Memories of last night resurfased - Sebastian hungrily kissing him all over, on his lips, his neck, his chest, going all the way down and giving Chris the best fucking blowjob since… well, since more than two years ago. 

Chris closed his eyes and an image of Sebastian’s naked body appeared - every muscle, every curve, his soft skin, the hard muscles underneath; the way Sebastian opened his mouth in pleasure, his eyes closing, his fingers gripping Chris’s wrist, the pads of Sebastian’s fingers staying right under Chris’s pulse, counting every beat of his heart. 

They both came too quickly and they both laughed, drunk with happiness and desire. 

Sebastian produced a whole pack of cold beers afterwards and they drank a few in bed, naked and unashamed. And then they started all over again - hot kisses and possessive touches. And they tried having sex - Sebastian making Chris ready with patience and gentleness. 

But it was not meant to be. 

As much as they tried, Chris was not able to take Sebastian’s cock, it would not slide in - it was either too big or Chris was too tight. It became a bit awkward after that, so they had more beer and fell asleep. 

They didn’t talk discuss it then, but Chris was sure they will today. They had a whole day ahead. 

Though, in Chris’s mind, there wasn’t much to talk about. It was most probably overly ambisious to imagine they would have mind blowing penetrative sex the first time they tried. 

It would have absolutely been Chris’s first time anyway. 

Chris exhaled deeply and turned to look at Sebastian again. 

He was sleeping peacefully, undisturbed by the loud bird outside the window. 

Chris lifted his hand and gently touched Sebastian’s hand, tracing his fingertips over Sebastian’s skin. Sebastian’s face scrunched up and he opened his eyes slowly. 

“Oh, I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Chris said, smiling. “Morning!” 

“What time is it?” Sebastian asked, his voice groggy and barely audible. 

“Six?” Chris said, making it sound like an apologetic question. 

“Why are you awake at six in the bloody morning?” Sebastian asked, closing his eyes again. 

Chris chuckled and leaned down to kiss Sebastian’s head, just above the eyebrow. Sebastian frowned, but Chris heard a quiet chuckle escape his lips. 

“You will learn soon enough that I’m not a morning person,” Sebastian mumbled, not even attempting to open his eyes again. 

“That’s fine,” Chris said. “You can sleep, I’ll just watch you.” 

“I’m too sleepy to care that you sound totally creepy right now,” Sebastian said and Chris laughed. 

Chris made himself comfortable again, lying down so that his face was right in front of Sebastian’s and soon heard Sebastian’s calm, even breathing. Without noticing himself, he fell asleep again in a few minutes, lulled by Sebasitan’s quiet breaths. 

*** 

The next time Chris awoke, Sebastian was gone from the bed. 

Chris sat up and looked around. He thought he heard noise from somewhere in the apartment. He got up and went to the bathroom, used the toilet and washed his face. Before he could even attempt to fix his hair, Sebastian appeared in the doorway, smiling. 

“I thought I heard you up and about!” he said. 

Chris smiled and walked up to Sebastian. For a moment, Chris was scared that Sebastian would not want anything more from him today, that it was all just fun last night, but as he leaned closer to give Sebastian a morning kiss, Sebastian leaned forward to meet him halfway. 

They kissed lazily at first, but then Sebastian released a low moan and all of Chris’s self control evaporated. He grabbed Sebastian’s hips and pushed him hard against the wall. Their hips met and Chris was pleased to feel hardness in Sebastian’s boxers already. 

“Can I have my British breakfast now?” Chris asked. “I love my morning sausage!” 

There was a pause and a confused expression crossed Sebastian’s face. But then he burst into loud laughter that even his entire body trembled. 

“Oh my God, that was so bad!” Sebastian said. “Never say that again, ever!” 

Chris smiled sheepishly, but then brought one hand from Sebastian’s hips to his dick, and squeezed gently. All laughter suddenly got choked out of Sebastian’s chest and he groaned, melting in Chris’s grip. 

“Can we try again?” Chris asked right into Sebastian’s ear. 

“Yes, fucking yes!” Sebastian said and kissed Chris’s neck. “Please fuck me,” he whispered into Chris’s ear.

Chris’s entire body shivered from anticipation and desire so heavy and all consuming that for a moment his entire world narrowed down to his hand on Sebastian’s cock and to his hips over Sebastian’s hips, and to his nose buried deep in Sebastian’s neck, in his hair - centering on this man as the entire focus of his universe. 

They stumbled back into bed and this time it was bright in the bedroom even with the curtains drawn shut. Daylight was all revealing, the quiet from outside making their panting and the creaking of the bed sound so much louder. 

Sebastian produced a condom and a bottle of lube, and thrust it into Chris’s hand. 

“I think we’re similar size,” he said to Chris, referring to the condom. 

He laid down on his stomach and spread his legs, and Chris inhaled slowly, composing himself, telling himself not to rush, to take this slowly, to enjoy each moment, to melt into Sebastian and drink him in, and be one with him. 

And this time it was surprisingly so much more easier than the night before. 

Sebastian opened up for Chris’s fingers easily, clearly having done this many times before. His body in the daylight looked so much more real and human, but still so well trained and groomed - not a single hair out of place, every muscle bulging and contracting under Chris’s touches. Sebastian looked over his shoulder at Chris and smiled, extending his hand and touching Chris’s knee. 

“I’m ready,” Sebastian said in a low voice and Chris thought this was the sexiest thing he heard in a long time. 

He positioned himself right at Sebastian’s entrance and gently pushed in. 

It was a slow and controlled move, and Chris watched greedily how the entire head of his cock disappeared inside Sebastian, inch by heavenly inch. 

He pushed slowly forward until his balls hit Sebastian’s ass and then released a very long, low moan.

“Oh God,” Chris exchaled. “Can I move now, Seb?”

“Yes, yes,” Sebastian groaned and pushed back on Chris’s cock, encouraging him. 

It was smooth sailing after that. They found their rhythm and Chris pounded into Sebastian quick and hard, stopping every once in a while to catch his breath and to push back his orgasm, wanting to prolong this as much as possible, wanting to watch his cock disappear into Sebastian’s ass over and over, and over again. 

Sebastian was writhing under him like a snake, moaning in pleasure like a feral cat. 

He stood on all fours and Chris gripped his hips possessively, and slammed into him on and on and on. 

He briefly worried that the sound of their skin slapping and their groans would carry far away from the half ajar window, that somebody would hear, would know. 

But the thought was fleeting and short lived. 

Chris’s entire world narrowed down to his cock inside Sebastian’s amazing, round ass, at Sebastian’s moans, and the eager way he met each of Chris’s thrusts, demanding more; at Sebastian’s hand now pumping himself, at Sebastian’s muscles, contracting over his cock, milking him greedily. 

Sebastian.

Sebastian. 

Sebastian. 

When Chris came, it was like a fuse in his brain fried - the bliss he felt, the pleasure, that sort of powerful orgasm was so rare, so unexpected, that it could only be fueled by a long stretch of celibacy, by an immense crush he had, and by an opportunity to get his hands on such a gorgeous, sexy man as Sebastian, a star, an actor, an idol. 

When those few long seconds of orgasm faded, Chris slumped over Sebastian’s body and felt Sebastian finishing himself off, his hand movements erratic and fast. He felt Sebastian tremble with his own orgasm and rode it out, feeling Sebastian’s muscles contract powerfully on his own still erect cock. 

Finally, they slumped on the bed, breathing heavily. 

A minute passed. 

Chris pushed himself on his shaky arms and his cock slid out. He lied down comfortably and looked at Sebastian’s blue eyes. 

“That was…” Chris said, but didn’t know how to finish. 

“Yeah,” Sebastian exhaled, smiling. “I agree.” 

They laid there in silence, catching their breaths. 

“Can I ask you something?” Sebastian said and Chris nodded. “Was this your first time with a man?” 

Chris hesitated for a second, but then nodded again. 

“Yeah…” 

“How come?” Sebastian asked, looking slightly surprised. 

“Never had an opportunity, I guess,” Chris shrugged. “And by the time I would have, I fell in love with a girl. I fell for her hard and, well… I tend to be very much monogamous in my relationships.” 

Chris wanted to add that he has ever dated only one person in his life, and had sex with that same person as well, but that sounded like he was extremely inexperienced and he didn’t want Sebastian to think less of him because of that. 

“So I wasn’t your gay awakening then?” Sebastian asked. 

“You think too highly of yourself!” Chris smirked and Sebastian laughed again. 

“Well, I’m happy we did this,” Sebastian said. “If you want, we can try with me on top some other time again…” 

Chris’s heart soared. 

“Definitely,” he said and leaned into kiss Sebastian’s lips. “Definitely! I want to fuck you every night, all night, over and over agian!” 

Sebastian laughed, but he looked very pleased as well. 

“I don’t want to label this as anything,” Sebastian started, carefully. “You know, with me not living in London permanently and being pretty much in the closet in the public eye, and…” 

“I get it, I’m not your boyfriend,” Chirs said, trying to sound confident. He wanted Sebastian all to himself, wanted to date him, spoil him, have dinners with him, fuck him. But they’ve just spent their first night together and Sebastian still technically was his employer, and he was famous. 

The best thing Chris could do at the moment was take this start of a relationship slowly - whatever this relationship was for now - and see if it can ever go somewhere. 

“I like you so very much,” Chris said, hoping it won’t scare Sebastian away. 

“I like you as well, Chris,” Sebastian smiled. “Obviously!” 

“So you don’t sleep with all your bodyguards then?” 

“Only with the hot ones,” Sebastian smirked. 

“That actually makes me feel very jealous,” Chris said. 

And damn it all, he was jealous and he was feeling more and more possessive over Sebastian with each minute. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Chris said and kissed him again. 

Sebastian smiled back and sat up in bed. 

“Maybe, but I’m also very filthy now,” he smirked. “Shower?” 

Chris nodded and they both got out of bed. 

They showered and kissed, and Chris’s legs felt a bit wobbly after all the physical exertion, but he also felt light and happy. And watching Sebastian wash himself, his skin glistening in the shower light, slick to Chris’s touch, was like heaven. 

*** 

They had a breakfast of fresh croissants brought by Chris from across the road with ham and cheese and strong, sweet coffee. 

They kissed and joked, and Chris was hard pressed to remember when was the last time he had such a relaxing, such a happy morning. And the more he was allowed to look at Sebastian unabashedly, without worrying of being caught staring, the more beautiful Sebastian got. 

It was like magic - each crinkle of his eyes when he laughed, each strand of his unruly hair, every bit of him was delightful and otherworldly. 

Chris thought to himself that he was falling hard and fast. But he pushed the thought away. Having a crush wasn’t something unusual. He would just go with the flow and not overthink it. 

He’ll try not to overthink it. 

“Hey, you ok?” Sebastian asked. 

Chris must have fallen quiet all of a sudden. 

“Yeah, I just…” Chris put down his half eaten croissant and looked at Sebastian. “I just have to know something.” 

“Sure,” Sebastian said, but his face suddenly looked cautious. 

“What happened with you and that woman in your dressing room yesterday?” 

Sebastian looked at Chris for a moment, then sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. 

“I just,” Chris scrambled to explain, “I just don’t want to be played with, if that’s your thing! I mean, if you love spending time with-” 

“I’ll stop you right here before you embarrass yourself even more,” Sebastian said warily and Chris shut his mouth. 

“What you actually want to ask is if I go around fucking anyone who’s willing,” Sebastian said and it didn’t sound like a question. 

“No, definitely not what I meant!” Chris said. “Look, Seb, I just want to know where I stand, ok? I really, really like you, and I’d rather not get too disappointed too quickly. I want this, whatever’s happening between us, to be exclusive. I’m just that sort of person and I was hoping… I mean, I was…” 

Chris trailed off, because the look Sebastian was giving him was very serious. 

“You mean like dating? When I told you just this morning that I don’t want to label this relationship yet?” 

“No, not dating, but fucking casually in a… in an exlusive manner?” 

Sebastian frowned and a tiny smirk appeared on his lips. 

“That was a mouthful,” he said and his tone was slightly teasing. It took the edge out of the conversation and Chris breathed easier. 

“I was actually very jealous,” Chris said, “seeing you come back with her from your dressing room, looking all disheveled.” 

Sebastian smirked. 

“Well, you can sleep soundly tonight,” he said. “Nothing happened between us. She insisted on seeing my changing room and then came on to me. She put her hand on my cock without any invitation from my end and tried to make me hard.” 

Chris frowned. 

“Obviously, I was never less turned on as at that moment, so I had to gently wrestle her off me and we left.” 

Sebastian shrugged. 

“The attention is flattering, but on the other hand, slightly annoying as well. She thought she can just come and take what she wants.” 

“Isn’t that sexual harassment though?” Chris said. 

“Well, I guess,” Sebastian shrugged. “But it’s not like I’m going to complain to anyone or report her.” 

Chris frowned, but Sebastian waved his concern off. 

“So let’s forget about it,” he said. 

Chris wanted to protest more, but he didn’t want to annoy Sebastian further. And also, what was there to do? Sebastian was right - he couldn’t complain to anyone about this. 

“I need to do some shopping today,” Sebastian said in an attempt to change the subject, sipping his coffee. 

“Oh, right, I’ll be going,” Chris said and scrambled to stand up. 

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Sebastian said and stood up, grabbing Chris’s arm and stopping him. “Definitely not kicking you out!” 

Chris smiled, happy to hear this. 

“You can come shopping with me - you would be just like my bodyguard watching over me on my day off - completely normal! Unless you have other plans, that would be totally fine!” 

“No, I’m happy to come with you,” Chris said. “I don’t have any plans.” 

They looked at each other and Sebastian smiled shily. 

Chris thought he started to be able to read Sebastian better. 

He knew at that moment that as much as Sebastian looked cocky and confident, and able to charm anyone in his vicinity, he also felt quite insecure and shy about things. 

Like asking a guy he liked to spend the day with him. 

“It’s like a date,” Chris said, realising suddenly and a grin spread across his face. 

“I guess,” Sebastian smiled, relenting. 

“I’ll take you out for pizza afterwards,” Chris said.

“I’d love that,” Sebastian smiled. 

They looked at each other for a moment and Sebastian lowered his eyes shyly. Chris put his fingers under Sebastian’s chin and lifted his head. 

He kissed Sebastian gently and Sebastian smiled into the kiss. 

And God, Chris was smitten. He wanted to spend every waking moment with this gorgeous man. 

 

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a shorter chapter this time, but at least I'm updating! :D 
> 
> Not much else to add this time - just that I hope you'll enjoy it ^_^ 
> 
> <3

Chris was slightly nervous, but at the same time confident as well. 

Did that make any sense? Not to him, not at all. 

Chris felt pretty confident that Sebastian was very much interested in him and liked him. He was just nervous of how to approach this whole secret dating thing at work. How was Chris supposed to not make eyes at Sebastian when his entire job was to watch him? 

At least at home there was no danger of anyone finding out. When Chris finally got back home Sunday evening, his housemates only glanced his way and one of them asked ‘wild weekend?’ to which Chris nodded. He wasn’t sure his housemates even knew he was working as a personal security guard at the theatre and not as a bouncer at some nightclub. 

But theatre was completely different. If anyone at work found out they were dating, how would that end? Certainly Chris would lose his job and it would be hard to find a new one without the reference. Unless he applied to Tesco to shelve goods. Not that anything was wrong with that job, but Chris was positive that the salary would barely cover his rent. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the car door opening and Sebastian sliding in. He looked around and leaned in to kiss Chris on the lips lazily. 

“Hey,” Sebastian said, smiling. 

“Hey,” Chris said and they looked each other in the eyes for a long moment. 

“Shouldn't we be going?” Sebastian asked, smirking. 

“Yeah, perhaps!” Chris laughed. 

There was a comfortable silence in the car and halfway to the theatre Sebastian put his hand on Chris’s thigh, rubbing his thumb absentmindedly. Chris felt a shiver run through his body at the feeling of Seb’s fingers so close to his crotch. When they got to the theatre, it was the usual rush for makeup and clothes, and short meetings before the play. Chirs, as always, stepped aside and watched the entire process, not letting Sebastian out of sight. 

Halfway through the first part of the play, Chirs noticed the admin guy, Tom, hovering backstage. Tom was looking at the stage through the gaps in the curtains, absorbed in the play. Chris debated with himself for a second, but then approached him. 

“Hi,” he said and Tom jumped in surprise. 

“Oh, hi!” 

Chris stared at him and Tom started fidgeting. 

“I just wanted to see some of the show before I went home,” Tom said. “I’m going on a week long holiday starting from tomorrow, so…” 

Tom trailed off and looked nervously at Chris, and Chris suddenly felt guilty. The young boy was just a fan of Seb, very enthusiastic, but he wasn’t doing any harm. 

“That’s fine, I just wanted to come over to say hi,” Chris said and smiled. 

“Oh?” Tom smiled nervously. “I heard rumours that Tom Hiddleston is watching the play tonight - I wanted to try and see if I can spot him in the stalls!” 

“I’ve heard about him, I think,” Chris said. “Another famous actor?” 

“Yes! But I cannot spot him...” Tom craned his neck, looking over the audience in the dark stalls. 

The conversation trailed off there and Chris excused himself. He was also distracted by Sebastian on stage. Chris thought that Sebastian sounded different - agitated somehow, though you wouldn’t be able to tell if you didn’t know him well. Sebastian was performing well, he was at the top of his game, he just sounded somehow stressed and Chris couldn’t shake off the feeling that something wasn’t right. 

So when the break time came and Sebastian stormed back to his dressing room without even glancing at Chris, Chris knew that something was definitely up. 

He caught up with Sebastian halfway down the passageway and grabbed his hand. 

“Seb, are you ok? What happened?” 

When Sebastian turned around, Chris saw his eyes were watery, as if he could cry any second. But Seb also looked furious. 

“What’s wrong?” Chris asked, feeling suddenly very nervous himself. 

“My ex is here,” Sebastian hissed through his teeth. “I can’t believe he had the guts to show his face here!” 

Chris was stunned into silence. 

“How dare he-” Sebastian said but stopped himself from saying more. He inhaled deeply and rubbed his eyes with his hands. 

“Come on,” Chris said and took Sebastian’s arm gently. His chest was tight from jealousy and also pain at seeing Sebastian so rattled and upset. 

Chris put his arm around Sebastian’s shoulder and led him to his dressing room. When the door was safely closed behind them, Sebastian released a frustrated, angry cry. 

“That asshole!” he said, kicking the leg of a chair half-heartedly. 

“Hey, come on now,” Chris said, but didn’t manage to add anything more, because Sebastian turned his angry eyes on him. 

“He ditches me like some piece of garbage when there is a chance he might have to confess he’s gay, then he dates some singer to make himslef look straight - radio silence for months and months! And then - tada, I hope you missed me, here I am, watching your play front row! Tell me I’m overreacting?!” 

Chris looked at Sebastian assessingly, hesitating. 

“You sound like you still want him,” Chris finally said. 

Chris knew that showing how jealous he felt was definitely not the right thing to do at that moment, but he couldn’t help it. Sebastian sounded like he really was still in love with the guy. 

But all anger suddenly deflated from Sebastian and he slumped on a closest chair tiredly. 

“I’m not though…” Sebastian said, sighing. “I mean, I was really, really into him, and he was really nice to me, but you don’t pull stuff like that and then suddenly change your mind. If you decide to break up with somebody, you don’t follow them around and rub salt on a wound. It hurts seeing him...” 

Chris could not listen to more of this. He kneeled in front of Sebastian and took his face in his hands. 

“What do I need to do to make you forget him?” Chris asked. “Should I fuck you so hard you forget your own name tonight?” 

Sebastian blinked at him and for a moment he looked like he couldn't even remember his own name. Seb leaned forward and their lips met. He was hungrily kissing Chris and Chris felt happy, though jealousy was still suffocating him. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and they sprang apart. Chris had a few seconds to move as far away from Sebastian as he could before the doors opened. At least he was not clasping Sebastian’s face in his hands anymore. But he was sitting on the floor very close to Sebastian, looking guilty. 

It was Sebastian’s assistant Pom. She looked enquieringly at both of them, her eyebrows raised. Then she cleared her throat and looked at Sebastian nervously. 

“Tom is here,” she said, hesitantly. “He asks if he can come backstage to see you?” 

Sebastian stared at her for a moment, then his face hardened and he turned around to fetch a water bottle from his table. 

“No,” he said without looking at her. 

Pom hesitated a few seconds, then said quietly “I’ll let him know” and excused herself. 

Chris looked at Sebastian’s tense shoulders, at his face in the mirror. 

“You sure about it?” Chris asked, at the same time hating himself for asking it. But if this Tom guy was what made Sebastian happy… 

“Absolutely,” Sebastian said, interrupting Chris’s thoughts. “I’m just pissed at him, that he thinks he can just come here and I’ll run back to him like some loyal dog.” 

Chris took Sebastian’s hand in his and made Sebastian turn around. 

“You are overreacting,” Chris said and smirked, when Sebastian laughed at that. “Drama king.” 

“Well, drama is what earns me my bread and butter,” Sebastian shot back. 

“I’ve yet to see you eat butter,” Chris said. 

“Was that supposed to be some sexual innuendo?” Sebastian asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“Absolutely not!” Chris laughed. “Get your mind out of the gutter.” 

Break time ended faster than Chris wanted to and Sebastian got back on stage. He promised not to even look at the stalls the entire time and crush the second part of the play. And by the deafening applause of the audience, Chirs knew Sebastian succeeded. 

Sebastina came back from the stage smiling, his face glowing with pride. 

“You were brilliant,” Chris whispered in his ear. 

Sebastian stopped Chris in the passageway, by his dressing room and the corners of his lips curled. Chris felt his legs go weak at the sight. 

Sebastian leaned in and kissed him long and deep without even looking around if anyone saw them. 

Chris leaned over Sebastian with his whole body and couldn't wait to be alone with him again. 

“See you in a few,” Sebastian whispered into Chris’s ear and disappeared in his dressing room, leaving Chris standing in the hall, flushed and rattled. 

Something banged in the distance and Chris startled, looking around, but there was nobody. 

They had to be more careful around each other in case somebody saw them - they already had one close call today. But Chris found it hard to think about it just now. 

Sebastian was inside his dressing room, probably naked in the shower by now and Chris couldn’t wait to get his hands on Sebastian’s hard abs and biceps, and make him sweaty all over again. 

*** 

They slipped out of the theatre quickly and quietly. Lots of fans were gathered at the front entrance in hopes of spotting Tom Hiddleston and for once Sebastian felt grateful. He got in the car and finally relaxed. 

“I cannot wait to get home,” he exhaled. “Today was mental.” 

Chris had so many burning questions, but he held himself back. Didn’t Sebastian say that Tom was his ex? And didn’t Sebastian not let him come backstage to see him? That should be proof good enough that Sebastian was over the guy. Or at least over the guy enough to be serious about Chris. 

“You were great tonight,” Chris said. “I watched some of the play.” 

“Again?” Sebastian laughed. 

“Hey, maybe my goal is to learn all your dialogue so that if you get sick, I could step in!” 

“Darling, you could never pull off a Heathcliff in your life!” Sebastian said.

“Huh… I cannot even argue with you on that!” Chris laughed. 

Sebastian rummaged in his jacket pocket looking for his phone. 

“I need to text Scarlett and let her know that the asshole didn’t get backstage to see me,” he said. “Once she sees the headlines that Tom came to see the play, she will flip!” 

“Well, I’m happy to hear you have excellent friends!” 

Sebastian nodded. 

“Yup, only the best!” 

He took out his phone, but there was also a piece of folded paper in his pocket next to the phone. Sebastian frowned and unfolded it. 

And then he stared at it, a look of surprise and shock on his face. 

“What is it?” Chris asked, glancing at the paper, but couldn’t see what was on it. 

“Stop the car,” Sebastian said and the dead seriousness in his tone made Chris not to even question the request. 

As soon as Chris spotted a place where he was allowed to park the car, he did so and immediately turned to Sebastian. Sebastian handed him the paper without any words. 

It was a picture of Sebastian, printed in the middle of the page. It was a picture of him in the shower (Chris easily recognised it as the theatre shower due to the custom made tiles), taken from somewhere on the floor of the shower, facing upwards, so that Sebastian’s cock was in full view. Sebastian was washing his hair, his hands up and his eyes closed. And under the picture, in red capital letters, it was written ‘SOON’. 

Chris looked at Sebastian’s face which was now as white as paper itself. 

“We need to go back to the theatre right now and call the police,” Chris said. 

Sebastian nodded, then shook his head a little. 

“Maybe not the police?” he asked in a tiny voice. “Not before we talk to Benedict and the rest of security at least?” 

The pleading look on his face made Chris nod in agreement. 

“OK, no police at this moment, not until we get back to theatre at least.” 

“Thank you,” Sebastian said. “I’ll call Benedict to say we’re coming…” 

Chris nodded and turned the car around. 

He gripped the wheel tightly in his fingers to stop his hands from shaking. 

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! :) 
> 
> Sorry it took a while to update - this chapter just didn't want to be written and then I went on a long(ish) summer holiday. So when I came back, I finally finished this chapter! It was a bit hard this time, for some reason... :) 
> 
> Anyways, hope you will still enjoy it ^_^ 
> 
> <3

“I really, really want a cigarette right now,” Sebastian said. 

He was sitting at a table in Benedict’s office with Chris at his side. Benedict was pacing in the room, waiting for the security manager to show up. 

“We need to call police,” Chris said, but Benedict and Sebastian both shook their heads. 

“And what will we tell them?” Benedict asked. He looked distracted and stressed. 

“That somebody’s stalking Sebastian?” Chris had a hard time keeping his voice low. He could not understand why they were not doing the obvious. 

“Let’s first see what security manager thinks,” Benedict said. “Maybe it’s a simple issue of theatre security.” 

“It’s obviously an inside job,” Chris said seriously. “And you’ll rely on your employees to sort this out when one of them is the stalker?” 

“That’s a serious accusation to make,” Benedict shot back. “Maybe you’re the stalker - you’re constantly around Sebastian all the time!” 

Chris laughed, but fell silent when Benedict remained serious. 

“Fine, if you think I might be behind this, then you should definitely call the police,” Chris said deadpan. 

“Jeeeesus,” Sebastian groaned. 

“Hey, it’ll be fine, we’ll figure this out!” Chris put his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder trying to comfort him. 

“But who could that be?” Benedict said as if talking to himself. “I can’t imagine any of the employees here to be this… this…” 

“Tom from administration seems to be very keen on Sebastian,” Chris said carefully. “He was watching the play tonight from backstage, admiring Sebastian’s performance.” 

“Tom?” Benedict frowned. “Don't be ridiculous! He’s a young, harmless lad, a son of my friend’s!” 

“Obviously, you’re biased,” Chris said. “This is exactly why we need to call the police.” 

Sebastian put his head in his hands and swore. 

“I think Chris is right…” he said. 

There was a pause of silence and Benedict stopped pacing. He looked at Sebastian and at the picture lying facedown on the table. 

“Somebody who had access to Sebastian’s dressing room planted a camrea in his shower and is threatening with obvious sexual assault, even though it’s only implied. I don’t understand why police hasn’t been called yet,” Chris said. 

“I cannot have my actors and audiences suspecting there’s a potential stalker in the theatre,” Benedict said weakly. “Can you imagine all the bad press we would get?” 

“No, I can’t,” Chris said, “and I really don’t care. Sebastian’s safety is in question.” 

“Nothing will happen to him, be realistic!” Benedict scoffed. “Not in London with so many people constantly around him and you watching him over! And after all, it’s just a harassing letter, I’m sure he gets plenty of hate mail all the time! All actors do!” 

“This is not the first letter he got,” Chris said. 

“Well, to be fair, we don’t know if the first one and this one are connected,” Sebastian said tiredly. “But yeah, there was one letter before, but I got rid of it. It was a picture of me being… umm… being fucked…” 

Sebastian looked down at his hands, embarrassed. 

Benedict sat down on a chair in front of them. 

“Did it look at all like this letter? Anything to suggest that they might be sent by the same person?” 

Sebastian shrugged and Benedict looked at Chris. 

“I saw it for a couple of seconds and Seb threw it in the bin,” Chris said regretfully. 

The doors suddenly swung open and the security manager came in. He was a big guy named Liam, he was the one who interviewed Chris for this job. 

Chris told him everything quickly, but not skipping any details. Liam listened and when Chris finished, he looked troubled. 

“OK, so we have the letter that we can test for fingerprints and we can check theatre cameras. But even if we do, I wouldn’t know what to look for,” Liam said. “Lots of people come and go to your room, Sebastian. From cleaners, to wardrobe staff, to make up people, to staff just refiling your snacks and water or just looking for you.” 

“So what do you suggest?” Benedict asked, but it looked like he knew the answer already. 

Liam looked at the picture of naked Sebastian in the shower and looked up. 

“We need to call police.” 

Sebastian nodded, accepting the fact that this was actually serious. And Benedict, after a moment of reluctance, nodded as well. 

“Fuck,” Sebastian said. 

*** 

In the end they waited for police to arrive, but after that, the whole procedure didn’t take long. One officer took the letter and went to get the camera footage of that day while the other interviewed Sebastian and Chris. There wasn’t much to say apart from telling him about the first letter. Chris did mention Tom to police, but admitted that Tom was probably just a very big fan. Still, the police officer promised to look into Tom as well and interview him as soon as Tom came back from holiday in a week. 

The whole thing took less than an hour and then Sebastian was sent home with Chris. 

What they could do was promise to lock his changing room from now on and hire extra security. And no more stage door - everyone seemed to agree on this wordlessly. 

There wasn’t much else that theatre could do to help apart from cancelling the whole show altogether. Which was not something Sebastian or Benedict wanted to do anyways. 

“Are you feeling better?” Chris asked, turning to look at Sebastian once he parked next to his building. 

“I just want to sleep,” Sebastian said. “Can you stay over, please?” 

Chris hestated for just a second, but then nodded. 

“You’ll have to lend me a clean shirt to sleep in and serve breakfast.” 

“Deal,” Sebastian smiled. 

They had a shower and a drink, and went to sleep, but Sebastian could not fall asleep as much as he tried. They had lazy sex to distract themseves, but even afer that it took a long time for Sebastian to fall asleep. 

When he woke up, it was past 11am and he could hear TV in the other room. 

Sebastian got out of bed feeling better and well rested. He found Chris sitting on the sofa, watching some movie and drinking coffee. 

“Morning,” Chris smiled upon hearing Sebastian enter the room. “I was about to go wake you up. We need to leave at 12pm. Benedict called to tell me we’ll have a meeting before our usual pre-show routine.” 

“Right,” Sebastian nodded and then hesitated. 

“How are you feeling?” Chris asked. 

“Fine. I guess I’m in denial. But I hope this is where this creepy shit ends.” 

“Me too,” Chris said and stood up. “I’ll make you breakfast, go have a shower.” 

“Thanks,” Sebastian smiled and kissed Chris on the lips. “Thanks for everything.” 

“No worries,” Chris smiled. 

Sebastian hesitated for a second and the smile disappeared from his face. 

“What is it?” Chris asked. 

“I’m thinking maybe I overreacted?” Sebastian said hesitantly. “I should have just hidden the stupid photo and things would still be normal.” 

“Absolutely not,” Chris said seriously. “You did not overreact, ok?” 

Chris looked at Sebastian sternly. 

“OK, Seb?” 

Sebastian nodded hesitantly. 

“Go, have a shower now,” Chris urged him and pushed Sebastian away gently. 

*** 

Sebastian wasn’t sure what he expected to find after arriving at the theatre, but everything was more or less normal. He got lots of concerned looks, but only a few people he talked to most often asked him how he was feeling. 

Sebastian guessed that rumours spread quickly, but not everyone would say things straight to his face. And there was nothing in the papers or online yet, which was a great relief to Sebastian. There was much more buzz about Tom coming to London and going to see his play than about anything else. 

The day went by slowly, uneventfully, then another one, and another with no news from police and no progress. The only progress in this was that they had no suspects after investigating the theatre and its staff. 

Sebastian wasn’t sure if that made him feel better or worse. 

And then a whole week has gone by, and everything seemed to be completely back to the routine he managed to establish for himself the first week of the play. Well, everything apart from Chris. 

Chris was a welcome distraction, a delicious forbidden fruit that Sebastian could nibble on every single day. 

Thinking of Chris brought a smile to Sebastian’s face. 

They saw each other every day at work and then almost every night after work Chris would stay over for the night. And they talked a lot, they ate take away food and they had the most amazing, muscle-cramping, exhausting sex. It was so good neither of them wanted to leave the bed afterwards. And the more sex they had, the better it got. Practice makes perfect, after all. 

And one day, with July just a few days away, a whole month was under Sebastian’s belt already. He had to admit to himself he didn’t want to leave Chris behind once the play was over for good. He wanted Chris next to his side in New York as well. 

With difficulty, Sebastian pushed this thought away. 

Nothing much he could do about it now, just enjoy what he had at the moment. And the future? Well, there were still two months to figure out the future. 

*** 

‘Sebastian and his assistant Pom cosying up at The Ritz!’ 

“Seriously, that’s their front page news?” Sebastian scoffed and threw the newspaper on the ground, glaring at it. “It was a work meeting!” 

“I know,” Chris said, following after Sebastian and closing the door of the dressing room behind them. He glared at the newspaper on the floor as well, but unlike Sebastian, he didn’t want to give it a second thought at all. “You know the journalists these days will write anything.” 

Sebastian threw his bag on the ground angrily and sat down. 

“They’re already zeroing in on you,” Sebastian said. 

“Me?” 

“Yes! They’re trying to figure out what a New Yorker is doing in London, working as a security guard. There are pictures of you and me floating online now. That time we went for sushi? It’s all over the internet.” 

“What?” Chris asked. “How did I never hear of this?” 

“Well…” Sebastian hesitated and glanced back at Chris. “I might have asked Pom to keep an eye if the press starts going into your personal life, and tell me. But I was keeping it to myself so far.” 

Chris wasn’t sure what to say to that. He was saved by a knock on the door and Daniel entering the room slowly. He looked over the scene and the newspaper on the ground, and then back at Sebastian again. 

“Good afternoon,” he said. “I brought fanmail again.” 

“Thanks,” Sebastian muttered. 

Daniel walked up to him and put the opened letters on the table. This was one of the things they agreed to do - no unchecked mail in the theatre. Now people from administration would open all mail and look at it before sending it to Sebastian. It was safer this way. 

Daniel dropped the opened letters on the table and left, sparing a backwards glance at Sebastian. As soon as he was out of the door, Chris took his place by the entrance and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Sebastian looked at Chris and sighted exasperated. 

“Do you really have to do this?” he asked, pointing with his hand vaguely at Chris. “Sit down, relax, you’re making me nervous.”

“Sorry, this is my job,” Chris smiled sheepishly. “But also, I am not letting you out of sight whilst I’m here! Soon I'm going to be watching you poop and you won’t be able to do anything about it!” 

“Ew, that’s absolutely disgusting!” Sebastian scrunched his nose, but couldn’t keep a frown on his face, it soon broke into a broad smile. 

“I’m serious though,” Chris said. “I’ll be at your heels 24/7, as long as it keeps you safe.”

Sebastian smiled gently and sighed. 

“I guess that’s necessary.”

“I was hoping you’d say romantic,” Chris grinned. 

Sebastian glanced at the open door worriedly and Chris realised he’s been speaking too loudly with the doors open. He pushed the door and it banged loudly as it closed. 

“Privacy,” Chris said and smiled sheepishly. 

“I need to start changing anyway,” Sebastian said tiredly. “I’m not too energetic today. I think we need to slow down on all the amazing sex we’re having. I’m exhausted!”

Chris felt his cheeks blush and was caught by surprise even himself by this reaction. Sebastian grinned and went to change. He stripped to his boxers and took trousers and shirt, and put them on first. Then he took the jacket he was supposed to be wearing, but as soon as he put it on, he felt there was something in the pocket and he froze to the spot. 

“What’s wrong?” Chris asked, immediately noticing Sebastian’s demeanor change. 

Sebastian put his hand in the pocket reluctantly and took a piece of paper out. He unfolded it and felt his entire body go numb with fear. 

It was a picture of him and Chris kissing, and a word ‘WHORE’ was written at the bottom in red. The picture was taken from a sneaky position, they were caught hiding backstage, kissing, but you could still clearly see that it was Chris and Sebastian. 

Chris came up to Seb and gasped upon seeing the photo. 

They stood there in silence, pulse pounding in Sebasitan’s temples loudly, painfully. 

“What the fuck…” Sebastian managed to utter. He felt his hands shaking from stress, but he gripped the photo in his hand even tighter. 

“We should have seen if somebody was taking a picture of us,” Chris said. “How did we not see anything?” 

Sebastian stared at the picture and ‘WHORE’ written underneath it, knowing full well that the whore was him and not Chris. He folded the picture and looked around as if trying to decide where to put it. 

“We should…” Chris started, but stopped. 

“We can’t report this to police!” Sebastian said angrily. “Are you insane?!” 

Chris didn’t say anything back, but he looked like he wanted to argue. 

“I just want you to know that I don’t mind people finding out,” he said as calmly as he could. “If I lose this job, it doesn’t matter. Your safety is worth much more than this job.” 

“I know, thanks, Chris. But I cannot… This cannot… I just can't, ok?” 

Chris nodded, though he looked very unhappy with the decision. 

Sebastian finally put the picture in his trouser’s pocket and looked at Chris. 

“Can you please leave?”

Chris stared at Sebastian, not comprehending. 

“Just… stand outside the room for a bit, in the hall if you must. Please, I need to be alone for a bit.”

Chris nodded reluctantly. 

“I’ll be just outside the door. Take as much time as you need.”

“Thanks.” 

Chris left the room and Sebastian slumped on the ground heavily, and put his head in his hands. 

 

*** 

Chris hovered at the edge of the stage, looking at Sebastian finishing off his last scene, at the audience, awestruck, their mouths half open in surprise, at the staff members hurrying around backstage like ants. 

He was itching to do something, but there was nothing else to do but keep watching Sebastian and keep making sure nobody suspicious was near him.

The problem was that the more he looked at people, the more suspicious each and every one of them looked. 

And he also felt Sebastian withdrawing. He didn’t make eye contact with Chris for the rest of the day and was quiet, withdrawn into himself. Chris desperately wanted to help him, but had no idea how. 

So once Sebastian finished and got off the stage, and walked past Chris without saying a word, Chris wasn’t surprised. 

He obediently followed Sebastian to his dressing room and wasn’t surprised when Sebastian closed the door in front of him without even apologising for it, without sparing him a glance. 

Chris agreed to give Sebastian some space and that was what he was doing. 

The ride home was quiet. Sebastian was staring out the window all the time, half turned from Chris, his body language closed off and uninviting. But when Chris parked the car and Sebastian made a move to leave with only a quiet ‘see you tomorrow’ uttered, Chris grabbed Sebastian’s hand and made him stop. 

“I don’t think you should be alone, Seb,” Chris said gently. 

“I don’t want you at my flat,” Sebastian said and looked at Chris finally. 

“Well, I still think you shouldn’t be alone…” 

“I don’t even know you, really,” Sebastian said and yanked his hand out of Chris’s grip. “How do I know it’s not you doing all this shit?” 

“Of course it’s not me!” Chris said, raising his voice without even realising it. “You can’t be really thinking that, can you?”

“I’ve known you for just a month! I don’t know anything about you, I’ve never met your family or friends! You haven't even told me why you moved from NYC two years ago! When I asked, you clearly didn’t want to talk about it! If it was some stupid reason, you would’ve told me! So tell me, how am I supposed to trust you?” 

“OK, I understand,” Chris nodded slowly. “I understand that it might be a bit difficult not to doubt me in these circumstances. I’ll tell you anything you want, I promise.”

“Then say what you’re hiding from me!” Sebastian demanded, finally fully turning to Chris. “Why did you leave NYC?” 

“Because my fiance and my childhood sweetheart has died,” Chris said quietly. 

Sebastian stared at Chris and then his face crumpled into a painful thrown. 

“I’m so sorry,” Sebastian said. 

“I didn’t want to tell you, because I just didn’t want to talk to you about it. Or to anyone, for that matter. I managed to sleepwalk through four months after her death, but it was impossibly hard and painful to be in the house I bought for us, to see our mutual friends, to constantly be around my family who didn’t know what to say to me or how to make me feel better. So I decided to leave, to run away for a while, until the pain dulled at least a little.”

“And did it?” Sebastian asked quietly. 

Chris shrugged. 

“Yes and no. I think I’ll always love her, I loved her for more than ten years, you don’t just throw that away. But I met you, and I suddenly caught myself liking you, liking you so much and I… It was scary, but at the same time amazing because I genuinely thought I’d never fall in love again.” 

Sebastian smiled uncertainty. 

“And here I am, completely smitten with you. So if I’m overreacting and being too over-protective, it’s because I can’t help it, I’m terrified to lose you as well, so soon after I met you.”

Sebastian looked at Chris intently, then leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips.

“Then come with me back to NYC when the play is over.” 

Chris laughed. 

“I’m serious,” Sebastian hit him playfully on the shoulder. “I’m not asking to move in with me, but come back to NYC, you’ll get a job easily and we can continue dating. I don’t want this to end. I-” 

Sebastian paused and looked at Chris suddenly shy. 

“I like you very, very much as well, Chris.” 

Chris smiled, feeling like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. 

“And I want to see where this goes. I want you by my side, because I’m really, really fond of you.”

Chris’s smile widened. 

“OK.”

“OK?” Sebastian cocked his head to one side. 

“OK, I’ll go back to NYC. I should have went back a long time ago anyways.” 

Sebastian grinned and hugged Chris, kissing his head, his brows, his eyelids, his cheek and finally his lips. Chris was laughing all the time, enjoying the unexpected assault of kisses. 

“You’re amazing,” Chris said in between the laughs. 

“I try not to disappoint,” Sebastian said, a smug smirk on his lips. 

“So, am I allowed back to your flat then?” Chris asked and Sebastian’s smile fell a little, but he nodded. 

“Just… let’s not talk about that nasty business, please?”

“I promise,” Chris nodded and kissed Sebastian’s lips once more. 

 

TBC


End file.
